


触不可及

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Relationships: 菅田将暉/米津玄師
Kudos: 2





	触不可及

菅田将晖趴在自家的沙发上，手上拿着手机毫无目的地摆弄着。说是没有目的其实也是有的，他在等着米津玄师回复自己的消息，那条自己祝贺他巡演第一个地方成功已经发过去过了一天一夜的消息。  
消息现在依旧显示着未读，于是这样菅田将晖都无法谴责他。联系也联系不上他，就顺手打开推特，顺手点开里面红红的米津玄师的头像，然后颇为惊讶地发现，米津玄师的关注已经变成四个人，点进去也没有自己。  
他的眼睛一下子瞪大了，眼睛落在最下面那个人身上。  
是wowaka。  
“wowakaさん？”  
这是无法用言语描述的东西，此岸和彼岸的连结点。聪明如菅田将晖，他一下子就想到了米津玄师现在该是什么样的情况。  
东京有一点让菅田将晖很满意，无论什么时候叫出租车都能叫得到。他其实不知道米津玄师家地址是什么，但是去的次数多了到哪里的路径自己已经谙熟于心。  
从出租车上下来，他飞速结完车费，连那句谢谢都被关上车门的声音卡成了司机再也没机会听到后半句的两半。  
敲门的声音突兀地在安静的夜晚响起，从猫眼里看过去，米津玄师并没有开着客厅的灯，整个屋子里都应该是一片漆黑。  
过了好久好久，猫眼里亮起一点微弱的光，门把处轻轻响了响，米津玄师开了门。  
他整个人都憔悴了，下巴和上唇冒出青灰色的胡茬，眼睛里没什么神采，往常一点也不明显的下眼袋也变成了黑圆圈。米津玄师整个人都好像苍老了许多，原本平常看起来就沉稳内敛，现在几乎变成了风都吹不动的一潭死水。  
“你来干什么？”  
没有问候，没有称呼。米津一开口就是嘶哑冷漠的声音。  
“我来——”  
话说到一半菅田将晖就停下了，是啊，自己过来干什么？大半夜的，对面人什么也没说自己就扑过来生硬的把他吵过来开门。  
米津打量了下菅田，羽绒服里面露出一点薄薄的衣料，格子睡裤草草地塞在靴子里面。  
“先进来吧，外面很冷。”米津侧身让他进来，把一走廊的湿冷关在外面。  
“你怎么了，不回我消息，还把推特上的人都取关了。”菅田将晖很自觉地把大衣放在米津家的鞋柜上，脱了鞋光着脚踩在暖暖的地板上。  
“因为我觉得没有必要。”  
“你都不想回我消息了？！”菅田将晖一下子转过头，迈到米津的面前很生气的瞪着他。  
“有什么必要呢？”米津顺手按开了客厅的灯，他看着菅田将晖的眼睛里没有一点代表生命的光折射出来。  
“他不在了，所以已经没有必要了。”米津抛下这一句话之后，自己很轻很轻的笑了一声。  
“连我也不行吗？”  
“你和他相比，你又如何呢？”   
或者说，是你又能怎么样呢？  
米津玄师从来没向着菅田将晖说出这种话，这样不近人情直击他脆弱点的话。  
小时候的一切又在这时候朝着自己飞来， 那时候的自己因为无法理解周遭的一切而沉默寡言孤独入骨，早早地失去了其他孩子有的天真邪恶，却从未丢失过对世界批判的执着眼神。  
如果不是后来遇到了wowaka，如果不是这样的话，自己可能已经像往返不息的碧色海浪一样破碎在某个不为人知的地方了吧。心中怀着无法疏解的痛苦的二人自从相遇，就于冥冥中结下来无法斩断的联系，连死亡也不能对这联系影响分毫。  
“米津玄师你给我清醒一点！已经十个月了！”  
犹如困兽犹斗，米津在那一瞬间整个人终于产生了一点活人会有的情绪。  
“菅田将晖你他妈的！”  
爆破一样的呼喊从米津嘶哑的嗓子里发出，震得自己耳膜都在痛。他漂亮的手猛地抬到空中又放下，整个人脱了力，驼着背低着头走到自己的沙发边上瘫坐下去。他这样坐了一会，伸手把一边的垫子揪过来抱在怀里，饶是这样他还嫌不够，最后把腿也抬上来，将近一米九的个子缩在沙发上。  
现在能描写他的词语，也只有绝望而已。  
菅田将晖看他这样子，嗓子眼就好像不上不下堵了一个硬块，说不出的难受。他试探着坐在米津的身边，虽然对方没有看着自己，但他还是向着米津玄师投以了非常真诚的眼神。  
“给我讲讲你和他的事情吧。”  
米津坐在沙发上前后摇了摇，手指捏紧了垫子的边缘。  
直到这个时候米津才发现，wowaka的形象在自己的脑中前所未有的清晰而破碎，那些记忆到了自己的嘴边怎么也整理不成完整通顺的句子。  
言语在澎湃的回忆面前一无是处，他没法让菅田将晖明白脑海中居酒屋温暖昏黄的空气中弥漫着烧鸡串文字烧的味道，对面是wowaka败给酒精之后的平和睡颜；也没法让菅田将晖明白两个人喝醉了之后是怎么互相搀扶着，因为差距过大的身高在街上摇摇晃晃走出滑稽的姿势；也没法让菅田将晖明白在一切都被粉碎破坏的夜里，两个人是怎么互相纠缠抚摸互相崇拜支持直到朝阳最终降临。  
这样的事情怎么能告诉别人，这样如同灿烂朝阳一样平常却珍贵的的事物无论如何也不想告诉别人。  
自己和wowaka之间的所有都在这一刻涌上心头，前一个完整的记忆刚刚浮现就被后面接踵而至的下一个打成碎片，然后这一个又被接下来的打成碎片。最终自己能捡起发现的只有倔强的从下往上看的眼神，只有在耳边清晰而又模糊上演的一段段旋律，只有那些看似平常却又无法忘记的嬉笑怒骂。  
这样多的东西一起在脑海中浮现，就算是米津玄师的精密大脑也没法承受，就像cpu跑的再快的电脑也可能死机，米津玄师现在的大脑也濒临一次久违的崩溃。  
「俺…」  
「僕…」  
「わたし…」  
「あたし…」  
米津玄师终于说出了什么，但是每一个音节都在颤抖，并且说出的只有自称。  
“我是……”  
菅田将晖坐在一边，很安静地看着他。  
“灰色……”  
“我……”米津玄师现在就像刚刚学会说话的小孩子一样，一个一个词艰难地往外蹦。  
“wowaka……不在了……”  
将近一年的悲伤积存在心里，却没减少半分，反而因为从未示人而更加难以言喻。悲伤的巨浪冲着自己打过来，穿过自己的肉体直接拍上了现在已经极为脆弱的灵魂。  
停滞一年的眼泪终于流下来，很小心的，一滴一滴从他昏暗的眼睛里流下来。  
菅田将晖终于动了动，伸手把米津玄师揽到自己的怀里，让他躺在自己的大腿上。格外让他意外的是，米津意外地听从他的摆布。  
他很温柔地摸着米津玄师的头发，任由米津像孩子一样用手抓住自己的睡衣把脸贴在自己的小腹上。  
“现在只有我一个人了……”  
米津轻轻地颤抖着，因为啜泣而轻微颤抖着。  
从最开始的小声啜泣，到后来几近嚎啕的大哭。最开始菅田还能听清楚米津再说什么，后来就完全不明白了，从米津胸腔里发出来的都好像某种野兽的叫声。菅田能感受到那块的衣料已经湿了，但是他依旧保持着最开始的动作，手很温柔地放在米津的头发上。  
菅田将晖只见过一次米津哭的样子，不过说是哭倒不如说是流泪。那是一次两个人一起去居酒屋的时候，米津很难得地在自己面前喝多了一次，结果还没到自己吃完就趴在桌上睡着了。他那时候侧着头，菅田正盯着他的脸发呆，就发现从他上面那只眼睛的内眼角里渗出了一滴晶莹澄澈的液体，那滴液体越过他的鼻梁，流过下面那只眼睛的上眼皮，最后消失再衣物和发间，接着又是一滴路径和下场都和上一滴一模一样的液体。  
没有任何预兆的，米津突然从菅田的怀里出来，伸手拿茶几上的纸，擦了擦自己的鼻子。  
“抱歉……”  
米津依旧在哭。  
“但是wowaka走了……”  
“我真的就只有一个人了……”  
“我说，”菅田将晖伸手拍了拍他的大腿，“看着我。”  
米津透过没来得及逃离自己眼睛的眼泪，看着菅田将晖，并且再一次被他有如赤子一样的眼神击中，胸膛处破开一种好像被子弹击中一样的疼痛。  
“看着我。”  
“你已经不再会是一个人了。”（君はもう、一人じゃない。）


End file.
